Thousand Years
by Ginha
Summary: "Then, I will wait years, no thousand years, for you, Usako." Usagi closed her eyes and gave Mamoru a sad smile. "I can't. I won't. Don't waste your time, Mamoru."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon!

Enjoy and review please :]!

Loneliness. She had no other word to describe the state that she was in. The emptiness that she felt in her heart, the lack of warmth, and the darkness of her house explained the loneliness that she felt. However, Usagi learned to suppress that feeling for the longest time. Never allowing the loneliness bring out the weakness out of her. She would always mask the pain and the raging emotions within her by enclosing it into a little box in her heart. She would never acknowledge that she was lacking something…that something that she had lost a long time ago. Usagi closed her eyes with frustration for letting the lid of the box giving an opening for the aching to escape. She rubbed her temples and muttered to herself quietly in her empty apartment.

Dull, blue eyes with specks of indigo focused on the small clock on top of her dining table.

'Already seven. I should start heading out to make it on time,' she stood up, stretching out her sore calves and arms. She quickly brushed her teeth, changed, and grabbed her keys to leave her cozy home.

It was middle of April; spring time. She walked along the sidewalks covered with flower petals from the tree above. Wind was softly blowing her long, blonde hair side to side. Happy cheers and shouts from the nearby park interrupted her train of thoughts. Usagi turned her head toward the noises. It was a wedding. A beautiful wedding was being held at the rose garden of the park. Candles and glittering lights illuminated the small but beautiful wedding for the couple. Usagi stopped her tracks to watch the bride toss her bouquet to the crowd of single women. The groom pulled her waist to his side with his arm and kissed the crown of her head with a smile. A sudden pang of sadness pierced her heart. Usagi clenched her teeth together and swallowed hard to get rid of the lump she felt in her throat all of the sudden.

Usagi turned her head away as quickly as possible and continued her tracks to her work. She bit her lip in anger as she thought about the past.

'Mamoru,' She closed her eyes in pain. 'Damn it.' She quickened her pace and tried to think of something else other than weddings and all.

'Chocolate ice cream…hmmm I need to get another carton tomorrow morning. April 30th…dang it…bills are due on that date.' That did it. It released some of the tension that she was feeling. She quirked a smile when she finally reached her desired destination. Al's Cabin.

She pushed the doors open and was immediately welcomed with the smell of roasting coffee and fresh pastries. She was home. For another minute or two she closed her eyes, breathing in the smell before she had to start working.

"USAGI! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS BEHIND THE COUNTER RIGHT THIS INSTANT IMA CUT YOUR SALARY IN HALF!" Usagi turned her head towards the speaker with a raised eyebrow.

"Al, your bread is burning," Usagi nodded towards the kitchen.

"Ahh Girly look what you made me do," Al threw his rag onto the counter and ran into the kitchen. Usagi shook her head and headed towards the counter. She took of her sweater and grabbed an apron. She then took the disposed rag into her hands and headed off towards the empty tables and wiped them clean.

A jingle from the doors announced a customer entering the cabin. Two young teenage boys entered with sly smiles and headed toward the table near Usagi. She raised an eye brow and frowned at the two boys that decided to sit at the exact same table they sat at for the last five days.

"I will be back with your menus," she quickly muttered her words and left the table with a frown on her face. As she grabbed the menus, Al snatched them from her hands and pushed her toward the kitchen.

"You go on ahead and grab those babies from the oven. I'll go handles those ones sitting at the table," Al rubbed his prickly chin of white stubbles and headed towards the two teenage boys. Usagi sighed with relief and left the boys in Al's hands and swiftly left for the kitchen. "What can I get you boys today?"

"Her number. Say does she have a boyfriend?" The young brunette asked.

"Not a chance kiddo," Al grouched.

"Al, come on. Can't you see our dedication in wooing the lady over there?"

"She's twenty-five, kiddo. You're way out of her league."

"Let her serve us, Al. I just want to break that ice princess of yours," the other strawberry blonde boy pleaded.

"I recommend that you boys order the house specialty this evening," ignoring the statement Al opened up the menu to the dish he was describing. "It will fill your traps of yours with delectable food," Al smiled to show off his gold tooth.

"Whatever you want, Al. Just lets us talk to her yea? Come on paps," the two boys pleaded once again with annoyance emitting from their voices.

"Okay jumbo sizes it is for the two of you," Al took their menus and left the table with amusement. He then entered the kitchen to observe Usagi with his bread. "How are you doing, girly?"

"Managing just fine without you, Al," Usagi replied. She took off her mittens and carried the trays out to the counter to place the bread into the displays.

"Don't you think it's time for you to accept one of my offers for a blind date? I have several candidates that may be good for you, girly."

"Nope. Not interested," Usagi carried the empty tray back into the kitchen to place them in the sink.

"It's been seven years. It's time for you to move on. You're making your life way too complicated than it is," Al softened his eyes to look at Usagi. She was a beautiful girl. Even though he found her in front of his cabin in distress and in pain, he imagined her to be a wonderful girl before the bastard had broken her heart. He formed a sad smile at the thought of her being in this lonely state. She should be going out with the girls of her age, dating, socializing, and having fun. 'What did that dang bastard do to you, Usagi.'

Usagi stopped her actions and turned her back toward Al. "Like I said. I'm not interested, Al. Later. I promise to ask you for a set-up with a guy when I'm ready. Just not now." She then grabbed the rag again and headed toward the dirty table and started to wipe.

'Just not now…' she closed her eyes in frustration again. 'Why the hell am I refusing to meet guys right now? Why can't I just be able to accept the idea of dating again?'

The bells of the door chimed. Usagi looked up to welcome the entering customer. Dull, blue eyes met familiar green eyes. Lita. Frozen on the spot, Usagi couldn't move, she didn't even know if she was breathing at the moment.

"Usa. USAGI!" Lita ran up towards her and pulled her into a fierce hug. Usagi let out a long breath and allowed the amazon to hug her. Lita finally pulled back to take a look at her long lost friend. Excited green eyes looked over the small frame of Usagi's. The smile fell into a grim line as she observed the Usagi from the past no longer present in this older, mature body of her. She dropped her arms from Usagi and continued to look at her. The baby fat was long gone, but that still shouldn't explain the skinniness of Usagi currently. Usagi's eyes were the thing that got to Lita the most. The shinning blue eyes that were always filled with joy, love, and happiness were long gone. In place were dull, blue eyes with specks of indigo. Yes, definitely beautiful eyes, but they were not the usual blue eyes that Lita was expecting to see.

Al observing the two friends stepped in once the air around them began to build tension.

"Girly, you can go ahead and take the rest of the day off and enjoy your time with your friend. I won't cut any of your pay for today." He nudged Usagi forward to Lita and pointed to an empty corner for them to sit. "I'll go and grab some mugs full of coffee for you two."

"Usagi…" The two stared at one another for the longest time. Usagi took off her apron and scrunched it up to her side. "Don't have anything to say to me?" Lita bit her bottom lip and looked down at her folded hands.

"I'm sorry, Lita. I am."

"Do you know how long it took me to find you here? Of all the places! Sheez, Usa! Sammy told us that you were in the U.S, so we spent our freakin time searching for you in the country that you weren't even in! Of all the people Usagi! You should've told at least one of us that where you were going to. I understand, Usagi. Wait I DON'T UNDERSTAND, but do you realize how worried we were Usagi? You didn't even explain to us why you were leaving us. Explain."

"There's nothing to explain, Lita."

"Well then… Sorry for taking up your precious time, Usagi. Give me a call when you are ready to talk. I'll take my leave-"

"Lita…" Usagi rasped out.

"Your engagement, Usagi." Lita hit jackpot.

Usagi turned her head away to face the windows. "I decided to break the engagement. I broke the engagement first. That's all…" Usagi closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. The lid to the box was slowly opening once again. Her eyes were pained. 'My past can't leave me alone.'

"Mamoru…"

"We both decided that destiny shouldn't be tying us down. It just wasn't fair for him."

"What did he do to you, Usa?" Lita narrowed her eyes.

Usagi sighed. Even after all these years, she couldn't lie to her best friend.

"He…he fell in love with another, Lita. My love wasn't the one that he needed." Usagi looked up and gave her friend a sad smile. And then the box in her heart broke open the latch that was holding her past together.

Usagi tried to pull herself together again. But it was already too late. A tear escaped the corner of her eye as she met Lita's angry eyes once again. Usagi once again had to go through the memory lane of the past.

I hope it was an interesting chapter :[

Review please :]]! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for waiting guys!

Here is the second chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!

****past****

Seven years ago…..

Usagi patiently waited for Mamoru to come home from work. She was nervous. Yes, definitely nervous. She glanced at the dinner she had set up for the two of them. She planted a hidden smile on her lips at the thought of the preparation she did for the dinner. Of course, she had a little help from Lita or else she would've never completed such an impossible task. She looked at the clock to see it read seven-thirty.

Mamoru was already late; his work usually ended at six and he would be home by seven. The dinner was getting cold. She didn't hide her disappointment in the absence of Mamoru. Clenching her skirt in her small fists, she stood up and walked over to the balcony to get fresh air.

Their relationship was rocky. Even though they had been happily engaged for over a year now… Things weren't getting any better. She looked at her ring on her finger and smiled. They both agreed to get married on her nineteenth birthday; it was just one more year until she would become Mrs. Chiba. During those pleasant years of engagement, their life was pretty peaceful. The appearance of youmas decreased significantly over the years, so the sailor scouts were not needed as much as before. She laughed at the memory of Luna living in the control center for couple of months trying to figure out the reason behind the disappearance of negaverse energy over the years. Luna would frantically call the scouts to patrol the area in the middle of the night to make sure that there weren't any youmas that were terrorizing the civilians.

Usagi stretched her arms out and looked at the moon.

'Serenity, I found my Endymion right here on earth as you did on the moon.'

She looked down onto the streets and spotted the familiar red Porsche zooming into the parking lot. She quickly went back into the room to reheat the dinner that she set up. She glanced at the clock; it was eight. She didn't mind, as long as the two can enjoy the time together. In the kitchen, she heard the front door close and the shuffling noises made by Mamoru as he took off his jacket and placed his briefcase next to the coffee table.

"Mamochan. Come sit at the table. I made dinner for us to have. Go ahead and wash your hands, while I finish heating dinner," Usagi took Mamoru's jacket in her hands and gave him a smile.

"I already had dinner, Usa." He took of his glasses and rubbed his temple with annoyance. "If you haven't eaten dinner yet, go ahead and eat. I'm going take a shower and sleep early tonight." He loosened his tie from the collar and walked into their room without a single glance, a kiss on the cheek, or a thank you to Usagi.

Usagi looked at the retreating form of Mamoru. 'Usa…it's no longer Usako.' Sadly, Usagi took his jacket to their room to hang it back into the closet. As she was hanging it up she caught a wisp of flowery scent. She raised the jacket up to her nose to inhale the musky rose scent that signified Mamoru. However, recently she has been catching another scent along with Mamoru's. It wasn't strong, but it was definitely mixed with Mamoru's. She smiled and hung his jacket up on the hanger and padded into the bathroom. Worn clothes were strewn across the floor of the bathroom. She took them into her arms and out of the bathroom to put them into the laundry basket.

'Who would've thought that I was going to be a great house wife?' She giggled and went into the kitchen.

She looked at the romantic dinner set up and sighed with disappointment. Usagi was looking forward to this dinner. When she was done cleaning, she went into their bedroom to get ready for bed. Mamoru was already sleeping soundly. She quietly went over to his side and sat down to look at him.

He was most definitely handsome. Gorgeous midnight blue eyes, jet night hair, and body of the Adonis. The number one most sought-after bachelor of the year in Japan. She reached over and moved his bangs out of the way. The dark circles underneath his eyes have become darker than ever.

'His work must be straining him…' She tucked him in gently and moved to her side of the bed and fell asleep.

***present***

"You know, Lita…I was really happy with him. I always looked forward to see his face when he came back from work and all. I really didn't care if he was wealthy or not. I didn't even know that he inherited so much money from his parents." Usagi closed her eyes and smirked.

Usagi opened the door to her dark apartment, while fumbling with the load she had in her arms for her upcoming engagement party. She and Mamoru were to announce their wedding date at that dinner. Usagi finally released the handles of the bags and flexed her hands to relief the strains.

She turned the lights on in the living room and walked over to their bedroom to change her clothes. When she flicked the lights on, she yelped with a surprise.

"Mamoru! Oh geez you scared me. When did you come home? I thought you were going to be away for a business trip this week." Usagi went over to Mamoru's hunched form in front his desk. Wrapping her arms around him, she gave him a kiss on the cheek happily.

Mamoru brushed her away and took his glasses off that were perched on his nose lazily. He turned and flashed his blue eyes angrily at her. He took the papers in his hands and handed them towards Usagi.

They were bills.

"How much shopping did you do today? Look at the amount of bills being sent home, Usagi."

Usagi scrunched up her nose and stared at the papers.

"Oh these are just items that are necessary for the engagement party, Mamoru. See- this one is for the invitation cards for the wedding, catering, and this one-"

"You're over doing it, Usagi. Do you honestly believe that money comes out of no where? Catering done by Luis? Honest to Gods, Usagi… it's going to cost more than thousand to have him cater! And here…Another dress? Usagi you have tons! I can't believe-" Mamoru stopped himself to catch his breath. He then turned around and grabbed his jacket and brushed past Usagi's shoulder to leave the room. A loud bang echoed the apartment to announce Mamoru's exit.

"It's my wedding dress, Mamoru…" Usagi whispered and let go of the bills from her hands to settle on the floor.

Next morning, Usagi woke up alone from their bed. Noticing how the room hasn't changed from last night she stood up to change. She used the house phone to call Mamoru's cell phone.

"After the tone, please leave a-…" She pressed the end button and dialed the number to Mamoru's office.

"Chiba Corporation. How may I help you?"

'Must be his secretary'

"Hello. I was wondering if Ma- Mr. Chiba is in his office today."

"He is currently out for lunch, Ma'am. But I'll be glad to take your message; I will make sure to have it delivered to Mr. Chiba when he gets back."

Usagi bit her lip and looked at the time. 'Of course he's at lunch, stupid. It's noon.'

"That won't be necessary. I'll call again at a later time. Thank you."

"No problem, Ma'am. Have a nice day." Usagi clicked the button to end the call. Thinking that she was indeed at fault for angering Mamoru she decided to visit Mamoru at his office.

She then grabbed her keys to quickly rush over to the pastry shop to grab him a coffee and a cake to apologize for her mistakes.

Beads of sweat trailed down her forehead as she looked at the large building in front of her.

'This is where Mamo-chan works at?' She gaped at the scale of the building and the business men walking in and out of the building in sleek suits.

Looking at the people, she felt out of place. She looked down at her pleated cotton skirt and a gray t-shirt, her blue eyes saddened. But she noticed that Mamoru's coffee was cooling, she walked straight into the entrance ignoring the curious stares of the employees.

She waited in front of the elevator and stared at buttons. Her hands were busy at the moment with a cup in one hand and the other holding a cake. She scrunched her nose trying to decide what to do when someone pressed the button for her.

Usagi turned around to face the person who pressed the button for her. She gave a big smile and thanked the man.

"Are you here for a delivery?" The man questioned her.

Usagi gave him a confused look and realized that she did look like a delivery girl. She gave a smile and replied, "Yea..sorta," and giggled.

The elevator dinged and two went in.

"Which floor are you going to?"

"Uhm…" She then muttered to herself, "Dang it I forgot to ask."

"Well, who are you delivering that to?" He asked.

"Mamoru Chiba, sir." She looked up to meet his eyes and smiled.

The man gave a frown and gave her a confused look. He gently pushed the button to the top floor and stared at Usagi once again.

"Oh, thank you." She smiled and looked down at her feet. The elevator dinged once again to announce the tenth floor. The man stepped out without a good-bye.

Usagi patiently waited until she reached the top and finally she reached her destination.

Once she stepped out, she was surprised by the polished black marble floorings and expensive wall paintings decorating the floor. She nervously walked down the hallway glancing from left to right to find Mamoru's office. Most of the employees were not present because of lunch time. The only sound she made was from the quiet clicking of her sandals on the marble floor.

"Excuse me, Miss? Is there anything I can assist you with?" Someone questioned her from behind. Usagi turned around to face a woman dressed smartly in a brown pin-stripe suit.

"Yes, uhm I'm looking for Mr. Chiba. I have a delivery for him."

The woman gave her a smile, "Oh. 's office is straight down this hall. You'll see his name on the door. You can deliver those to his secretary. Her name is Sena."

"Thank you very much." Usagi clicked her way down the hall and finally reached his office. She looked around and found his secretary vacant. She went over to her desk and placed the food on her table. Noticing a notepad, Usagi reached over and started to a jot a note for Mamoru.

"Sena-"

Usagi stopped her writing when she heard someone. She looked around to see who was speaking. Noticing none she ripped the paper from the pad to place on the table, when she heard another voice speaking once again.

Looking behind her, she noticed that door to Mamoru's office was slightly ajar. With the note still in her hand, she walked over to the door. She then placed her hand on the door to push it open. At that moment, the door was pulled open, making Usagi stumble on her feet from the lack of support from the door. She crashed into a hard chest and nostalgia overcame her in that split second. In front of her was Mamoru.

"Usagi?" His was hoarse and raspy. "What are you doing here?"

Catching her breath and finding composure once again she looked into his eyes and gave him a smile. "I got you some coffee and cake, Mamo-chan. And I also want to apo-"

"Mamoru-" A woman's voiced called out behind Mamoru from his office. A woman stepped out to face Mamoru and looked over at Usagi. She was beautiful. She had brown hair and piercing green eyes. Dressed in a tight pencil skirt and pink silk blouse, her curvy body was open for everyone to see. She was taller than Usagi by a hand. "Oh! Whos' this?"

"Usagi, you can leave the food on the table and leave. I'll talk to you later. I have a meeting to attend at the moment," Mamoru turned and left Usagi behind.

"Are you here for a delivery? How sweet of you. Here I'll take the food with me and give them to Mamoru. Thank you for your effort, honey." She smiled and took the food and left to follow Mamoru's retreating form.

As she passed by Usagi, Usagi smelled the familiar fragrance she had noticed on Mamoru's clothes for the last couple of months. She whipped her head around to look at the woman's retreating form. At that moment, time slowed everything down. The only thing she can hear was the pounding of her heart in her ears.

***present***

"She was beautiful. At the time, I didn't have the nerve to see myself standing at the same level as the woman. Remember how we always boasted that we were finally an adult when we were eighteen? Looking at her made me feel fourteen all over again," Usagi smirked at look her head. "I really do understand why he would be attracted to such a woman." There was a silent, long pause. "Initially I didn't want to put such possibility that he was having an affair. I was in denial. That night at home, we didn't talk; it wasn't like we had talked at all in the first place anyways. He then left for another business trip the next day.

During that week, I fell into depression. I have never felt such anger and hate towards anyone before, Lita." Usagi grabbed the shirt where her heart was. "That man. My man! The man that I was destined to live by the rest of my life was in the arms of another woman." Usagi closed her eyes and tears dropped from her eyes as she relived that day. "But I told myself that I shouldn't doubt his love for me. That I shouldn't even think of the possibility that he may leave me for another woman. He promised. Promised me countless numbers of times. So then, I managed to convince myself that seeing believing. At the engagement party, Mamoru and I got into an argument. It was the first time we actually had a fight that was filled with so much emotions filled with anger. You do remember, right? At the engagement party, we made the guests feel uncomfortable because of our hostile attitude to one another? It was because of the fight we had.

"Can't you be early for once, Mamoru?"

"I was busy, Usagi. You knew that I had a meeting scheduled for tonight. I had one of my secretaries to leave you a message." He didn't even bother to talk to her face to face.

"This isn't for dinner at home, Mamoru. It's our engagement party."

"I was busy, Usagi! I can't be always on time for every little thing we plan together, Usagi. There are times that I will be late and it's out of my control."

Usagi grabbed his arm and turned him around with all her strength.

"Little? Little you say… You're suggesting that- that this party which is in honor of the two of us is insignificant? Am I getting married alone, Mamoru? Am I, the bride, walking the aisle to the empty altar? Mamoru, you and I are destined to be together. I am not in this alone, Mamoru"

It was as if her words did not trigger any emotions out of Mamoru. The cold demeanor that Usagi had once broken down with her love was back.

"You have to understand Usagi that I work to earn the money. The hard earned money that I worked for many months is gone. Emptied out of my wallet because of your spending, Usagi." He straightened out his suit jacket once more and turned his back to Usagi. "We shouldn't leave our guests waiting, Usagi." He then walked out of the room to enter the gallery.

Usagi wetted her chapped lips with the sweep of her tongue. Calming her shaking hand she entered the gallery to join her guests.

Smiling faces were everywhere in the gallery. Toasts of champagne and the chattering noises of the people made the atmosphere light and happy.

"Ahem!" The chattering quieted down and all movements stopped. "I would like to thank everyone for joining Usagi and Mamoru's engagement party tonight." Cheers roared for the couple. "This party is obviously is held to celebrate the two's wonderful engagement, however I would like to make one more toast to the couple for revealing the date of their wedding. Usagi and Mamoru will be getting married on July fourteenth, the day of Usagi's nineteenth birthday everyone!" Cheers and claps filled the gallery. The clinking of the glasses together and happiness filled the room again. However, Mamoru and Usagi did not show any reaction to the announcement. That's how the night of the party ended. People leaving the gallery with happiness and excitement, but the guests of honor leaving the room separately.

***present***

"After the party ended, I went back home alone. And Mamoru didn't come to bed until later…

Mamoru finally came in and changed and settled in bed. He turned his back and away from Usagi and fell asleep.

Usagi opened her eyes when she felt Mamoru climb into bed and fall asleep. Once again the flowery scent tickled her nose. She closed her eyes and frowned as she breathed in the alien scent.

Saturday, the eleventh of February, was the day that changed everything. Hoping to work out their relationship, Usagi had gone to the market to get groceries to make dinner. Since it is Mamoru's day off tomorrow, he was going to come home early today for dinner. On the way home, a loud thunder roared from the distance. And a lightning flashed making Usagi drop her groceries. Then, the rain started to pour few seconds after. Cursing, Usagi grabbed her groceries and started to run.

She finally managed to get to the parking lot and away from the rain. Soaked, she pushed away the wet bangs aside and walked to the elevators. On the way, she saw Mamoru's red car parked in his spot.

Smiling she quickened her step to the elevators and anxiously waited to finally reach her floor. Fumbling her fingers in her purse, she pulled out the keys to open the door.

"Mamo-chan I'm-" Her fingers loosened and dropped her groceries. In front of her were Mamoru and Sena in a tight passionate embrace. His shirt unbuttoned and her clothes wrinkled. And surrounding them were a mess of papers from a folder.

The sound of Usagi and her groceries broke the two apart. Shocked the two backed away from one another. Sena looked down at her feet and started to button her shirt again.

Mamoru looked up to see Usagi.

Usagi took a step back and crashed into the door.

"Usa-" Mamoru took a step towards her. Usagi threw open the door and ran out. Tears streamed down her face as she ran as fast as she could towards the elevators. "USAGI!"

Ignoring his calls, she finally reached the elevators and pounded on the buttons.

The elevator door opened for the heartbroken Usagi.

She went in and pressed the button for the lobby. As the doors were closing, Mamoru caught up in time to see Usagi's face through the closing doors. However, he was too late to reopen the doors to reach Usagi. And that was the last time Usagi saw Mamoru's face. Tears were falling. Not being able to hold herself up any longer, Usagi fell to the floor of the elevator and cried. Clutching her heart she cried hard in agony.

Hope you enjoyed the second chapter

Review please :]


End file.
